utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Shannon
Lemon also known as Shannon (シャノン) is a YouTube singer with a gentle, soft and clear, feminine voice. She often collabs with Lucy, whom she calls her wife. She first started on YouTube creating parody videos for the anime Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni and gained initial fame on YouTube as LemonTea62, with similarly styled videos with the anime Umineko no Naku Koro Ni until she was encouraged to start singing after releasing the video "Shannon's Super Servant Song". Her YouTube channel LemonTeaBloops was created to house her bloopers from the series but after it was abandoned, she started to release covers. Her most popular cover is "Credens Justitiam" from the anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica, with over 55K views as of April 2014. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of FamryTree # Member of ЯE:DONE (in the VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) # Member of ?????? (in vocaFX) # Participant of the KCEDB1 and the KCEDB2 with Lucy # Member of OTL Fantasy (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) List of Covered Songs feat. ЯE:DONE (2012.01.23) # "Samurai Tama" (Samurai Soul) feat. Lemon, Doubie, Joakkar, Kura (2012.02.13) # "The Beast" -English ver.- (2012.02.25) # "Pray For" feat. Lemon and Lucy (2012.03.15) # "Bokura no Uta" (Our Song) (29 persons chorus) (2012.04.14) # "Campanella" feat. Lemon and Rin (SeasonalSweets) (2012.05.01) # "Under The Sea" feat. Lemon, iLK, Lucy and Niiro (FamryTree) (2012.05.04) # "LucyHasYou Medley" feat. Lemon, Ilk, Pengu, KoKo, Niiro and K-chan (2012.05.17) # "Omoide Kakera" (Memory Fragments) feat.Lemon and Lucy -English ver.- (2012.06.01) # "1925" -English Acoustic ver.- feat. lemon and Miki (2012.06.08) # "Light Lag" feat. Lucy, Kuri~n, Yanovi, SeasonalSweets, Kuuki, Kurai, Takeshi, Sena, Kousei and Niiro (2012.06.13) # "The Forgotten Song" feat. Lemon and Lucy (2012.06.20) # "(Previews)" (2012.06.30) # "I" feat. Lucy and Lemon (2012.07.02) # "Setsuna Trip" feat. Lucy and Lemon (2012.07.17) # "The Fun Song" feat. Lemon, Anba, Lucy and Gulru (2012.07.28) # "VOCACYPHER" (2012.08.07) # "Isshin Furan" (Fullheartedly) (2012.08.25) # "Kimi no Te, Boku no Te" (Your Hand, My Hand) feat. Lemon and Niiro (2012.08.29) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'ai Ka" (First Love Academy・Pure Love Dept.) (2012.09.24) # "Zzz" (Nichijou song) -English ver.- (2012.10.07) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Monochrome Dream-Eating Baku) feat. Lemon and Rinnie (2012.11.01) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) feat. Lemon and Niiro (2012.11.03) # "Hysteri" feat. Lemon, Lucy, Saint, Gulru, Ichiki and Niiro (2012.12.09) # "WAVE" feat. Lemon and Lucy (2012.12.10) # "Freyja System" (2012.12.29) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!) (2012.04.29) feat. Lemon and Lucy # "Maji Love 1000%" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Anba, ehmz, Lemon and hakubai (2013.02.13) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (2013.02.14) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" feat. Lucy and Lemon (2013.02.25) # "Campanella/Lost and Found" (2013.02.28) # "Spectacle Tune" (2013.03.17) feat. Lemon and Lucy # "Jabberwocky Jabberwocka" feat. Lemon and Rin (SeasonalSweets) (2013.03.30) # "Pedal Heart" feat. Azure and Lemon (2013.04.13) # "sacred secret" feat. ?????? (2013.04.18) # "Credens Justitiam" (2013.04.27) # "Guren no Yumiya" (2013.05.20) # "Raden no Hone" feat. ?????? (2013.06.18) # "Souzou Forest" (2013.07.12) # "Itazura Nipou-Chou" feat. Lucy and Lemon (2013.08.11) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) feat. Lemon and Anba (2013.08.23) # "Hyaku-nen no Rondo" feat. Lemon and Lucy (2013.08.29) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.09.01) # "H-Game Medley" (17 singers collab) (2013.09.07) # "Tokio Funka" feat. Lemon and Lucy (2013.09.17) # "Watashi ga Motenai no wa dou Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui!" (Watamote! OP) feat. Lemon and Xiox (2013.09.22) # "Kagachi" (2013.10.06) (Private) # "Kouon Kuriya On'iki Test" feat. Lucy and Lemon (2013.10.20) # "Splatter Party" feat. Lemon and Rin (SeasonalSweets) (2013.11.16) # "Phantom Thief F's Scenario ~Mystery of the Missing Diamond" (11 singers collab) (2013.11.26) # "Daisy" (Kyoukai no Kanata ED) (2013.12.09) # "E? Aa, sou." -Ib ver.- (2013.12.24) # "Day by Day" feat. Bakapai, Erin, Suki, Yoonshin, Nami (hamsterchi), Jenna, Rachel and Lemon (2014.01.02) # "Let it Go" -League of Legends parody ver.- (2014.01.05) # "Love is an Open Door" (Frozen OST) feat. Lucy and Lemon (2014.01.23) # "Heisei Jidai no Youkai Jijou" (2014.02.03) # "Exit" feat. OTL Fantasy (2014.02.09) # "For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)" (Frozen OST) feat. Lemon and ? (2014.02.16) # "Tengaku" feat. Xiox and Lemon (2014.03.01) # "Word Karma" (2014.03.12) # "Tokyo no Mannaka de Nekorobu" (Laying Down in the Center of Tokyo) (2014.04.02) # "Tsuki no Youkai" (2014.05.01) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) (2014.05.14) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * Her name comes from the fact that she likes lemon tea.Formspring answer concerning her name * She met Lucy over Ustream on December 17, 2009.Formspring answer concerning her and Lucy * Her "wedding anniversary" with Lucy is February 26. * She can play the piano.Her "Kimi no Todoke" piano cover * Her favourite food is, "Whatever her Mum makes". * She is a big fan of Michael Jackson. External Links * Twitter * tumblr. * box * Formspring * deviantART